sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/1 May 2016
01:04 Oh hey. Thats a coincidence 01:04 I think 01:05 The Goat Boy is Jonatas lemos. 01:06 I changed my name from CookieCattie to Topazriel Dreemurr, we're different users. ^_^ 01:06 I agree 01:08 Hoi 01:08 Oh wow. Are you a new user dremurr? 01:08 Hoi 01:08 Hoi 01:08 Hi Rael 01:08 oh look undertale 01:08 Yes, I came from the original wiki. 01:08 * Raelcontor leaves 01:08 no im joking 01:08 Hi 01:08 Oh thats undertale? 01:08 yes 01:08 Everything is Undertale 01:09 unfortunately 01:09 I dont play, so i wouldnt know. Too mainstream 01:09 * You're gonna have a bad time 01:09 That is? 01:09 i dont like undertale because it's bland and lame 01:09 Just a quote XD 01:09 and overrated 01:09 Oh. 01:09 ^ 01:09 the fandom is like fucking gross 01:09 then again 01:09 so is SU 01:09 I agree. ^^ 01:09 and FNM 01:09 and 01:09 FNA? 01:09 yeah fandoms are shitt 01:09 *FNM? 01:09 shitty* 01:09 fnm is a metal band 01:10 K 01:10 Thnx 01:10 of which the original diamonds were actually based off of? whoops 01:10 i do not listen to them anymore 01:10 How many bases were they based off of? 01:10 My fav diamond is OSS 01:10 *ODD 01:10 Ive heard too many theories 01:10 what 01:10 they were based off of FNM at first and their abilities rooted from my 5 biggest fears 01:10 ,,,thats it? 01:10 We're trying to restore the original fanon to it's former glory. 01:10 "glory" 01:10 HA 01:10 HA HA 01:11 HAHAHA 01:11 original fanon? 01:11 ? 01:11 that was funny 01:11 Back when it was just posters 01:11 Well, not really glory, I'll say that. lol 01:11 old fanon gave me a fucking mood disorder and ruined the mentality of several users. their staff votes are rigged and corrupted, the staff is terrible and cult-like, cutting off nonstaff users. 01:11 there is no glory in that shithole. 01:11 this is the new official fanon wiki and theyre gonna have to live with it 01:12 if they want to come here i dont care. 01:12 let's not start any cross-wiki drama here. 01:12 please. 01:12 exactly. 01:12 That's why we're trying to improve the state of the original one. 01:12 No drama 01:12 it's best if you don't bring up that horrid place here. 01:12 ever. 01:12 Also, hi simu 01:12 hi simu 01:12 Uh... okay. 01:12 hi aptos and rael 01:12 If that's what you want. ^^ 01:12 the wiki activity is as dead as the inactive staff 01:13 thats all there is to say 01:13 Is it bad that I first read CookieCattie as CookieCattle? 01:13 im actually unbanned there today. 01:13 But... you don't want to come back? 01:13 I SAW A CATTIE 01:13 Did you know skarn is a calc-silica combo 01:13 HI DANI I MISSED U 01:13 Hi Dani o/ 01:13 hey dani 01:13 Like, calcite and quartz 01:13 HELLO I MISSED YOU TOO CHILD ;w; 01:13 hello everyone uvu#// 01:13 o/ 01:14 odrey ping. 01:14 dani my man, my main man, my adMAN 01:14 hi dani 01:14 bad jokes for life 01:14 If only more people killed off their gems and were willing to have their gem corpses forcefully fused together 01:14 pseudo-miracles pingpingping 01:14 Why aptos 01:14 but i'm a thing :0? 01:14 jkjk hyello trevor uvu#// 01:14 @stevidot cuz i have a list of clusters 01:15 For example, I have an example of a cluster of a type of opal and a type of beryl 01:15 Technically wood opals are not a type of opal 01:15 Interesting. 01:15 But I get what you mean 01:16 Technically, wood opals are opals within fossils.... 01:16 Wood opal can also just be opalized petrified wood 01:16 Wait 01:16 odrey whenever you come back check your pms. 01:16 Which has an opal finish 01:16 I meant OPALESCENT petrified wood XD 01:17 Wood Opal's gem is the type with the wood completely replaced with opal tho 01:17 Good. Cuz then the cluster works 01:17 Clusters 01:18 Yup. 01:18 They will shatter us all 01:18 No. 01:18 I make stabilized clusters. 01:18 hello zenzi uvu#// 01:18 Its a joke bc of the Cluster in the core of the earth oh no its the clusteeer 01:18 hello all 01:18 hey zen 01:18 Hi! o/ 01:19 dammit, my chat's lagging 01:19 Tho my new one may have a chance to debut on zenzis rp 01:19 Hoi 01:19 Zenzi what is that symbol 01:19 Zinnwaldite is a cluster fusion?! 01:19 I would have never guessed 01:19 on my signature 01:19 ? 01:19 Yes. 01:20 To both zenzi and stevidot 01:20 aptos 01:20 @stevidot, yea, complicated story, but Zinnwaldite is a REALLY successful cluster. 01:20 here: https://goo.gl/Ngghw7 01:20 its the sing of the umbra witches 01:20 Thx simu 01:20 FUCKING THANKS BEN! 01:20 /zenzi 01:20 Wow 01:21 Yup. 01:21 np zenzi 01:21 I thought he was a regular gem XD 01:21 Zinnwaldite has cuprite, african emerald, 01:21 tourmaline, and a zinnwaldite 01:21 Not saying clusters can't be normal! 01:21 Thats y Zinnwaldite has a yoyo on his extremely elaborate weapon 01:22 Like, his weapon is brass knuckles attached to a knife attached to a gun attached to a wire. 01:22 Its a pretty cluster-y weapon. But Zinnwaldite keeps it secret. 01:22 Cool! 01:22 o h . . . 01:22 my aesthetic is MM and MSD accidentally dressing the same all the time 01:23 What @zenzi? Thanks @stevidot, im working on another cluster too, but this one is missing an arm and has hallucinations 01:23 @rael, wha? Why? 01:23 thatd be so funny 01:23 they have similar powers and their gemstones are a similar color 01:24 But then itd be sad when MSD made Mm sad 01:24 NOO PROTECT MM 01:24 mm is literally 01:24 my child??? 01:24 What? 01:24 yes 01:24 Im gonna need an explanation 01:24 i like mm a lot 01:25 So do I. 01:25 oh great here comes orange diamond into the rp out of nowhere like 01:25 he hasnt responded in 2 days and 01:25 ?? 01:25 he like 01:25 is inactive during weekdays 01:25 Wait, isnt harry potter gems against rules? 01:25 shrugs 01:25 yes 01:25 "PT in whales Deepley," 01:26 PT is inhaled by an orca protect him 01:26 Or are the references too nonchalant to get that in trouble 01:26 WHO WAS HIS COMMENT EVEN TO?! 01:26 I HAVE NO IDEA 01:26 NO ONE KNOWS 01:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kh0Y2hVe_bw 01:27 and why does he just give out random caps for no reason 01:27 I can't even fucking even right now 01:27 I just can't 01:27 pm? 01:27 @zen 01:27 U can always ban them 01:28 we're talking abt it right now. 01:28 lmao 01:28 looks like a subplot, but hell, what do I know. 01:28 we dont need those tho 01:28 SUBPLOT 01:29 Its thread one.......and a subplot.... 01:29 >http://puu.sh/oBRk3.jpg 01:29 Yes. 01:29 Im sorry. That was uncalled for. I shouldnt be this aggressive. My apologies. 01:29 Pay for your sins, Aptos. 01:30 Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. 01:30 It's fine, Aptos. I've been raging with trevor ish all day so far 01:30 In front of me. Right now. 01:30 O, cmon, again Apt? Ugh, how my this time? 01:30 $24 01:30 JUST GET ON YOUR KNEES FOR MRD APTOS 01:30 What @stevidot? 01:30 Also, rael, better solution. 01:31 He wants you to pay for your sins 01:31 dani 01:31 So I'm trying to be the nice guy and pay for em for you 01:31 (Badumtss) 01:31 why did you puush my user profile? 01:31 Ping 01:31 Get on your knees and use your mouth to beg for forgiveness. 01:31 DONT BE GROSS 01:31 nevermind 01:31 I just got it, dani 01:31 jesus 01:31 Nyes. @Zenzi :3c 01:32 Nyo. :3c 01:32 $28.90 is all I got. Sorry. 01:32 you could have just linked it.... 01:32 Nyes :3c 01:32 Idk why I'm lauging so hard at that 01:32 :3c 01:32 someone help me 01:32 really 01:32 Aptos. Repent via your mouth. 01:32 get me pills 01:32 :0 01:32 * DaniSkies covers MRDbot's mouth 01:33 you stop that 01:33 * Stevenismyuniverse gives zen some pills 01:33 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond licks Dani's hand. 01:33 >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijmCEYWefks 01:33 MM just got a retcon. He now has additional powers. He better than MSD 01:33 * Zenzizenzic takes them and discovers a new color 01:33 lol 01:33 mm is not stronger than msd excUSE ME 01:33 zen, we gonna make that page m8? 01:33 MSD CAN SMOOSH MM LIKE A TINY BUG 01:33 * I-Ship-Stevidot drinks Zinnwaldite's vial 01:33 I'm hungry and we're out of milk and my parents didn't get milk while they were out, i might cry ;; 01:34 NOW SIMU! 01:34 @stevidot which vial 01:34 YUS 01:34 Half-Me: Hey, so there's this thing about Favia... 01:34 How fucking dare you call my Millennium Star weak. 01:34 I CALL MAKING IT 01:34 Repent twice via mouth. 01:34 Oh, meloncholic essence 01:34 Half-Me: *random cat noises* 01:34 And MM has a spirit servant 01:34 Does MsD? 01:34 Besides the army of gems? 01:34 no but he plays a mean saxaphone 01:35 MM plays the alto 01:35 Alto saxophone 01:35 msd plays the other kind of saxaphone then 01:35 How does this HAPPEN 01:35 Refugees (Guide)?venotify=created 01:35 maybe it was just meant to be aptos 01:35 Thx zenzi. 01:35 fite me 01:35 And MM just had total coincidence 01:35 challenge excepted, dani 01:35 SHIT 01:35 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond robo-kicks Dani in the shin. 01:36 Zen, I just created the page 01:36 *it's accepted you trash ;; 01:36 Bye, bitch. 01:36 Oh. MSD makes MM sad cuz MM is like non-diamond and child MSD 01:36 MSD: the son i never had 01:36 MM: thank god 01:36 dani 01:36 i need a favor 01:36 i read that as "i need a trevor" 01:36 * I-Ship-Stevidot half of me talks about coral, and the other half makes animal noises and debates 01:37 nyes zenzi :0? 01:37 and i was gonna say "im right here" 01:37 Rael, I need you to delete Refugees Role-Play 01:37 no problem friendo 01:37 thnx 01:37 nvm dani 01:37 whwhw 01:37 ;; 01:37 im summoned 01:37 @Stevidot, Zinnwaldite still has seven other potions. 01:37 * DaniSkies cries a bit 01:37 I was going to have delete my page 01:37 too late 01:38 Does this ping you? 01:38 it does me 01:38 DAMN it don't say ping 01:38 ping pings you? 01:38 And then MM just totally walks away from MSD to P and both go away from the diamonds they r talking too..... 01:38 yes, SIMU 01:38 Wait, we cant say ping? 01:38 oh 01:38 you can say it aptos 01:38 and sodg and msd cry because they dont have any fucking friends 01:39 ]it just pings me 01:39 Does this ping you? 01:39 I think I'll just go back to my void now okay 01:39 i feel like sodg is the most unappreciated bab 01:39 dani come back 01:39 P still friends with SoDG. But she needs non diamond friends 01:39 Lol, imagine someone made a gemsona on the Klopman Diamond XD 01:39 * DaniSkies already in the void 01:39 >what is it you require 01:40 Hey, lil Dani, lemme whisper in your ear. 01:40 Not to mention P and Mm have their own tiny adventures against their miniature nemesis Lizardite, who ruins their day by making their hands sticky, making writing difficult. 01:40 * DaniSkies gone 01:41 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond leans in to dani. 01:41 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond opens mouth. 01:41 jebus. 01:41 01:41 First things first, I'm the realest. Drop this and let the whole world feel it, (let 'em feel it). 01:41 mrdbot pls 01:41 sorry, I think my meds are getting to me again. I'm gonna take a quick break. 01:41 And I'm still in the murder business, I could hold you down-- 01:41 Oh. 01:41 are you feeling it now dani? 01:42 wb azriel 01:42 breathing Are you feeling it now, Aptos? 01:42 sorry 01:42 Hi topaz 01:42 Thank you ^^ 01:42 Wait, so MRD has his normal gem friend sorta by Harley, SoDG is friends with P, and MSD has his weird interaction with MM. Do CD and ODD just feel sad and alone? 01:42 Hoi 01:42 yes all the time 01:42 * DaniSkies poof 01:42 i dont really use them in RP 01:42 Y 01:42 odd has fish 01:42 ...idk 01:42 yeah ODD is a dick 01:43 He's just a very ODD Diamond 01:43 (Badumtss) 01:43 no 01:43 nah he's just mean 01:43 Jk, but I like that little albacore 01:43 Hehe... 01:43 ODD could probably buy Zinnwaldites friendship by his frequent buying of his meloncholic essence. 01:43 cattie!! aaaa 01:43 aaaa 01:43 @topazriel 01:43 CAKE 01:43 i dont feel like spoiling all of The Library but basically he is the definition of drug smuggling corrupt leader 01:44 aaaa 01:44 and hes mean 01:44 Cake! I missed youuuu! 01:44 same!! 01:44 whoops things are happening 01:44 why do I associate the suffix "ite" with fusions? 01:44 So what I am hearing is, he would buy Zinnwaldites essences? 01:44 pls call me pseudo, or odrey @topazriel 01:44 Okay, odrey C; 01:44 like all of my fusions end with ite 01:44 i guess @Aptos 01:45 also hes a pearl hoarder 01:45 Pearl hoarder? 01:45 he has so many 01:45 Bad images come in my head.. 01:45 (lenny) 01:45 in raelniverse 2 pearls is already excessive 01:46 but then again nacre is like the mom of the argentum and msd is the dad 01:46 but theyre not married 01:46 How many does ODD have? 01:46 six 01:46 odd needs to chill 01:47 he needs to use his drug money on stuff tho 01:47 i expected him to have an.... ODD number of pearls okay you have permission to kill me 01:47 Wood Opal owns a Pearl, but only in Hot Then Cold. In every thread before, she was too low in the caste to own a Pearl 01:47 fun fact: RM thinks msd is the only male diamond 01:47 leave that up to interpretation but im puttin it out there 01:48 i blew aptos' mind 04:24 forever alone 04:49 paps aggreeively 04:50 oi o ioi 04:50 ew no leave 04:50 Hey, mean. 04:51 hey 04:52 hey 2016 05 01